cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubeaism Wiki
Welcome to the Cubeaism Wiki Cubeaism is the minecraft religion that ArchebuS introduced to the world on the Minecraftforum site. I have been working on this wiki for two days and have devoted 5+ hours a day on typing up a majority of the deities on the mincraftforum page. I will constantly update this wiki as I feel it has potential to become a fully developed and self-sustaining wiki. 2012-01-23 22.11.26.png 2012-01-23 00.36.22.png X10sZ.png|This is a preliminary list of the Cubeaism Gods|linktext=Lists some Lesser (changed to Minor, as of now) Gods, not all. NetShrine.png|This is Net's Shrine.|linktext=The middle is 4 netherrack tall, On the second block, extend 2 blocks in two directions. Place one block on top of the o Cubeaism - (Q-BAY-IS-M) Minecraft is a versitile sandbox game. This is a website dedicated to the fanmade Minecraft religion "Cubeaism", as well as giving massive chalenges to look forward to for the Gods / Goddesses. This religion's style is that of the Ancient Greeks / Romans / Egyptians. You may choose to be a diciple of one of three major gods, each having a long string of achievments to push you throughout your singleplayer game, or you could follow one of the many minor gods as they also have a unique history and paths of achievement.. The Gods Major Gods *Terrae *Roki *Net Minor Gods *Penna *Poise *Gluceo *Shen *Moouka *Cynia *Nixos *Notch *Herobrine *ArchebuS *Kratae The Story In the time before there were 3 siblings; Roki, Terrae, and Net. They were bored with all that they had in their own dimension so pooling together their powers they decided to create a world to entertain them. Roki acted first, cutting off his finger and using it to build the bedrock core of the world. Then cutting off the rest of his arm he layered the world in smoothstone. Gathering his remaining energy, he struck the world as hard as he could with his right arm. The force of the blow created massive amounts of pressure causing diamonds, gold, iron and coal to form at different layers of the world. The resulting earthquakes created great chasms and cave openings leading deep into the earth. Terrae, looking upon Roki's work said "It's a good start, buts it’s hard and cold. This world needs beauty and softness as well." And with that she reached down and picked up chunks of smoothstone and ate them. Chewing and melding them with her delicate tongue she turned the stone to dirt and spat it back up covering the world. Then she ran her hand over it and layered the dirt with grass short and tall. With great care she pushed 4 of her fingers into the earth. Removing each of them one by one; from the holes the first oak, birch, pine and spruce trees were born. She then cut her arm, and bled out onto the world creating the oceans. Net, the youngest of the three was impressed with what the other siblings had done. But he had not yet fully realised his powers and became sad. He shed a tear and it fell onto the world the brothers had created, from the tear a tiny retarded chicken was born. Net was overwhelmed with joy at his creation, even though it had zero survival instincts and would aimlessly wander off cliffs as often as anything else, he still loved it. Over the years as Net further realised his power he created pigs, sheeps, cows, wolves and squids. The other gods were proud of him and having watched him developing decided to teach him how to focus his power. With this, Net was able to create the first human. The humans of the world prospered, and adored their creators. Terrae and Roki took shifts to watch the world, Terrae's eye was bright like fire and caused all her creations to prosper as she watched them. Roki's eye was white and cold, signalling the time for the humans to rest. Many ages past as the world prospered, Roki and Terrae were finally content and continued to watch over it. Net however, became bored and restless again. Using his power he created the first slime for his amusement. While mostly harmless, the slime had the power to hurt the other beings of the world. When Roki and Terrae looked upon it they were upset, and banished it to only live in the very depths of the world, away from the humans. This infuriated Net and he demanded the brothers allow his creation room on the surface. The two refused, and having seen the brothers make sacrifices to enhance their powers he did the same. He cut off his ear, and used it to create the first zombie. Terrae and Roki were unable to banish this creature and it quickly began to decimate the humans that the pair loved so much. Seeing the progress of this monster made him want to create more, he pulled a bone from his arm to create skeletons and a 8 of his toes to create the spiders. Terrae, seeing Net's growing insanity cut out an eye and used it to curse his monsters with fire whenever she looked upon them. Roki and Terrae then turned to Net furious with him and pooled their powers together to banish him to a world of suffering and pain; The Nether. In his last defiant act before his banishment, Net tore his heart out and created the mighty creeper. This creature will stalk the land, immune to the powers of Terrae's eye, and would be a great calamity on the world The humans of the world wiped out, their structures now overrun with creatures and slowly growing moss. Terrea and Roki turned to one another, and using all the energy they had left, they summoned one final human. Spent, the 2 gods are now only able to take turns passing there eye across the world, keeping close watch on their last creation. Steve.... The Second Coming Rumours are abound of an event called The Great Shift. When Net will tear the very barrier between the Nether and the Surface world to unleash his anger once more. He will spread fire and lava across the world and bathe the followers of his siblings in pain. The followers of Roki will be buried in gravel in the depths of the earth, and the followers of Terrae's will be beaten to death by trees that Net himself will rend from the ground. Net's followers will be given the ashen groves and the empty halls of their previous owners and tasked with turning them into monuments of the great shift. The first sign of Nets return will be the appearance of the Endermen. Beings that are said to be drawn to shifts in reality, cursed with the insanity to constantly re-arrange the environment around them. Looking at an enderman causes it great distress, as doing so traps the creature in your reality and solidifies its physical existence. These creates are not entirely substantial, and exist in multiple realities at once. This gives them the ability to break certain rules in any one reality. They have been known to warp great distances in the blink of an eye but only display this ability when angered. Category:Browse